Where am i?
by Hao - Chan
Summary: After 4 years he woke up, all alone with his only trustful spirit, could they forgive him for what he had done? or will they destroy him?...YohXHao, YohXAnna, MarcoXLyserg, HoroXRen
1. Default Chapter

i don't own Shaman King! but i own this story! so pleas enjoy it and review after you finish!

How many years have passed? He couldn't notice….it was all blurry and fuggy like, his eyes won't show him what he looks at….

"Where am I?" he said weakly, like his haven't talked for years.

Slowly he got up from the place he laid on and started to walk, his feet don't remember how to even walk like it was a long time since he did.

"What's going one? How much time have I been here?" he asked himself, thinking that somehow he will get an answer,

Then it stroked him, he was THE shaman….the shaman who has no heart nor soul in his body, the one who killed millions of innocent people just to accomplish his long time goal.

"I am so selfish….why am I kipping doing this?" he asked himself, trying to gain another answer from the thin air.

"spirit of fire" he called, he knows that his spirit will never abandon him, it was loyal to him and even if it was hard to believe, spirit of fire was Hao's only friend, the one who knows everything about him and the one who knows all of his regrets and suffer...

After a second a little red spirit popped out from nowhere and looked at Hao blankly.

"Why are you so small?" Hao asked the spirit, but Spirit of fire just started blankly even more and then giggled "what the hell? Don't tell me we lost all out powers and we have to gain them all over again just so you will be a grown spirit again!" spirit of fire nodded and set on Hao's shoulder.

Hao sight "so what year is it, and where am i?" he looked at his little spirit.

"we are near Tokyo, only three hours away and we slept 4 years, or should I say you slept for 4 years!" the spirit of fire exclaimed.

"4 years! Why didn't you wake me up!" Hao asked angrily

"I tried but you did nothing but snore! I took care of you while u slept…oh and another thing…" the spirit of fire looked at Hao with a serious expression "you haven't grew this 4 years, but instead you grew half of it…which means that you are 15 years old instead of 17"

"And why is that?" Hao frowned, he didn't care for his age it was better that he just missed 2 years from his life and not 4.

"Well just wanted you to know that, and you really need to cut your hair Hao it's too long now" spirit of fire examined Hao's hair.

"Fine, fine, I will. Lets just find an hot spring and then I will cut it, after a long nice shower" Hao smiled at the thought, a real smile, not the smirk he wore all the time, in one way Hao was really like Yoh.

but when all of the older decided that Hao is a bad shaman and needs to be killed Hao had no choice but run away and choose the path he was forced too, he really wanted to be a normal kid, he wanted to enjoy life, no worries….he can take the shaman king title in his next life, he has no worries for that, but he knows that he will never be accepted….

Slowly Hao made his way to Tokyo, he just had to see what will happen when everyone will know that he was back, he hoped he wont get into a fight soon because spirit of fire and him were tired from the loss of energy.

The boy yawned under the oak tree he was sitting under and stretched "haaa such a nice day to relax, no Anna no training" he smiled lazily.

"But Yoh don't u think it will be the best if you will do what Anna asked you to do?" Amidamaru asked worried.

"Nah Amidamaru, just relax, I don't have to do what she says all the time, I want to lay back sometimes" after he "killed" his brother Yoh had no time to lay back and relax, he was always working hard and training, to become the shaman king.

The contest was on hold so every shaman was getting prepared for it, and it is only a month away.

"Then what are we going to do all day Yoh? Sit around and star at the sky?" Amidamaru asked, kind of bored.

"Yup!" Yoh said happily "tomorrow Anna will be back wit load of training and I want to be prepared for the worst so I'll just save some energy for tomorrow!"

Amidamaru sight and set down beside Yoh "you are so lazy sometimes I wonder how you won against your brother" at that Yoh looked at Amidamaru and frowned.

"What do you mean, I can kick any ones ass, and I kicked Hao's ass! So there!" Yoh snapped, he didn't like the Hao topic to come up, he was kind of guilty after his brother death, even though he didn't show it.

It was like he came and killed him, without even knowing him, what happened, no one gave him a chance, he felt sorry for Hao, but he knew that he had had to save the entire world from Hao's madness.

"Now Amidamaru shut up and rest" he closed his eyes and drifted to a peaceful Anna less sleep.

Finally after three hours walking, with no stop, Hao and his spirit arrived Tokyo.

"Now let's find a place to shower and cut this load of hair off of my head!" Hao loved his hair long, really, but he had no patients to stand it right now, it was so annoying and heavy that he felt like cutting it all off!

After they walked between the stores they found a hot spring place and entered in.

"Hello may I help you?" the owner asked politely at the teenager.

"Yes, may I get a pass to get into the hot spring pleas, and I want to cut my hair so I need some seizers" Hao faked a smile to the human, he had no problem with them but when they killed his mother….he just can't forgive them, but he wont take any chance by hurting them either.

"Here you go enjoy your stay" the owner smiled and Hao smiled at her back.

"okay we will rest here tonight so be careful not to burn anyone by mistake, I know you love to do that when you are in your child mode" Hap smiled and spirit of fire pouted "fine I wont, fun killer" Hao chuckled and walked into the hot spring.

He started o take his cloth off, and he groaned, his muscles were gone from lack of training, well what id he expect after 4 years without training and only sleeping!

He got into the hot spring and took the seizers. He started to cut his hair. After he finished his hair was barely reaching his shoulders.

"Wow it feels so much better! I feel light" spirit of fire looked at all of the hair Hao cut "god you had a lot of hair!" The spirit burned the hair to it will make no mess and jumped happily, at least it get to burn something!

"I wanted to save that! "Hap frowned. Spirit of fire giggled "well it's too late!"

"it feels so good to be in a warm water and relax, I can feel my body relax after a long time of sleeping" Hap closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in the worm relaxing water.

He could hear a voice calling him, but he didn't want to open his eyes, it was a shame to leave this wonderful sleep. After a few minutes he could feel something crawling on his leg and he jumped up "GYHAAAA!" Yoh breathed heavily "what the hell are you doing Horohoro?" Yoh glared.

"Waking you up with some ice. Gees you know how much time it takes you to wake up! You sleep like a log!" Horohoro joked.

"Why do I need to wake up! I was having the sleep of my life and you destroyed it!" Yoh whined.

"I have some new for you…" Horohoro said seriously, taking his smile off of his face.

Yoh blinked "what? Something is wrong?" Yoh started to get worried, maybe something happened to one of his friends? Or Anna! He had to know if something happened to the people he cares the most.

"Siliva met me today, an hour ago and he asked me to deliver you a message. The elders sensed energy, an energy that was gone 4 years ago…" Horohoro looked away, he knows that Yoh understands him and he didn't want to say "THE name" in front of him.

"Oh…I see, then that's means that he is alive. Where is he?" Yoh asked while looking at the sunset.

"He is here, in Tokyo, and it is out job to find him and take him to the elders" Horohoro looked at Yoh. He know that Yoh felt guilty about killing his brother, who wouldn't have felt guilty after killing hi sown flesh and blood!

"Why us?" Yoh asked coldly, he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to be the one who will be responsible to his brother death once more.

"Because. You have to accept the fact that you are the one who can sense him the best and with you they will be able to find him faster!" Horohoro explained.

"I don't care about that! I don't want to do it!" Yoh said angrily.

"Well you have to do that, it's an order" Horohoro said, anger building inside and Yoh could sense it.

"Fine, as long as I don't touch him!" Yoh said and closed his eyes again.

"Okay, we start tomorrow morning, they located HIM in some inn, so he is not far" Horohoro walked back in to the house quietly, he knows that Yoh needs his time alone before tomorrow's mission.

"that was the most relaxing thing I have ever done, I feel so warm" Hao said under the futon's blanket.

"I could see that Hao, you were peaceful today and I like to see you like that, with no worries…" spirit of fire said lying beside Hao's huge warm futon.

"I want to relax like that every day, I love it…" he yawned "lets go to sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow" spirit of fire nodded and closed his eyes.

'I know that they are after me, they are going to be here tomorrow. If I'll run I wont make it, so I think it's the best thing to stay and see what they want….I have a little energy to escape from them…..but only a little' Hao sight and welcomed sleep, he didn't want to worry.

well i hope ya all liked it! i would like to know if i should continue it or not! pleas tell me...


	2. Where are we going?

Well here is the second chappie of my wonderful story feels over confident

Hao: Oi why do i look like a wimp that has no power to fight those guys?

Cause u r a wimp u idiot! That is all the point of the story, you are the UKE! Get it in your head!

Hao: bite me!

You done have to ask me twice bites Hao

**About the review:**

Thanks guys I am glad u like the story!

And about Yoh being an OOC it suppose to be like that, he has been having one hell of a life after his bro "died" and now he is back…who wouldn't have changed instead of our pwetty Yoh!

**The story: Chap 2:**

Early morning he woke up 'I had enough sleep this 4 years, I don't feel like sleeping anymore' Hao sight as he looked out of the window.

"you are up already?" spirit of fire asked, a little disappointed that Hao looked worried, the spirit really wanted Hao to be happy and feel free once in a while.

"Yeah, I think that I had enough sleep for a full year" Hao smiled, he sensed the care from his spirit, and it made him feel good, safe, someone cares about him.

The spirit suddenly went quiet and looked at Hao with wide eyes "they are here" Hao smiled, he knew that they were out there, waiting for him to come out, the only thing he can do is go out and see what they want, though it was quit obvious.

"Then lets go out there and say hello" Hao said bitterly, his freedom might end a few minutes from now.

"But…." Spirit of fire tried to protest but Hao gave it a knowing look, so it followed him toward the way out.

Hao walked outside and looked around 'where are they? I can sense them…they are….on the roof' Hao's gaze went up and he saw four shamans looking at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Hao smiled mentally, he knew he looks like a girl with a lean body with no muscles; he has tan skin that shined while the sun kissed his warm flesh. What he wore didn't help to stop staring at him. 

He wore tight black pants with a black belt, a tight sleeveless white shirt with a fishnet shirt on top that was cut above his waist, his earrings were black with white stars and his hair was like a silk that falls from his head, barely touching the exposed skin of his shoulders.

He grinned at them and that's what made them to snap back to realty.

"So what did I do now?" Hao asked, he knew the four shamans very well.

In the left were Yoh's two good friends, Ren Tao, and Horohoro the ice shaman. On the right were Siliva and his beloved brother Yoh.

He couldn't take his eyes off of his brother. He looked even more then 17 years old, he had a build body with very noticeable muscles, with the black tight shirt and the dark green pants his body looked perfect. Hao also noticed that Yoh has a long hair, it reached to his waist with a ponytail.

Hao was a little angry about his growing thing, he lost his muscles and he was shorter then them…even from Ren Tao! That was really embarrassing.

"Hao, you are to come with us in peace or it wont be a lovely" Siliva said with a cold voice that Hao flinched.

"I have no interest to go with you Siliva, you and the elders can stick the rules up your asses because I am not coming with you" Hao said coolly, he wanted to laugh, their shocked expression was something to hold on and never forget.

"Gyha Hao they look funny" the little spirit said innocently while giggling. that caused to the four powerful shamans to drop their jaws on the floor….the great spirit of fire was tiny!

"Hey don't star at my spirit and talk already I want to get out of here soon" Hao snapped, he doesn't have all day for them, and their stare was really uneasy.

"Hao we really didn't want to do this but we have to get you by force" Siliva said while shaking his head from side to side.

'Damn it!' Hao cursed "no way you taking me with you!" Hao jumped on the roof opposite from where the four shamans "I wont let you take the last thing I got away from me!" he shouted and started to run in inhuman speed, he didn't know where he was going, and he really didn't care, as long as he will be free it will be fine.

In a split of second Hao bumped into a body and fell on his back, he looked up and saw his brother looking at him with pity. "Don't look at me like that!" Hao growled and aimed a punch at Yoh.

Easily Yoh caught the fist and twisted it to Hao's back "haa" Hao yelped from the sudden pain, his body was still weak, and he had no energy to use." pleas…" Yoh's eyes widened, he have never heard Hao beg…"pleas let me go…" Hao pleaded, he felt the hand around his back lessened and he took the chance to turn around with a round kick straight to Yoh's face.

"Yoh! Are you okay!" Hao looked behind him and then looked at Yoh "I am sorry" with that he ran past Yoh.

"Why did you let him go!" Horohoro asked angrily will Ren just glared at him to death, Yoh paid no attention to them and looked to the way Hao ran too.

"I'll catch him…" he rubbed his cheek "but I won't do it your way. Lets do it tomorrow" the four shamans nodded, with that they went back home.

* * *

Hao breathed heavily, his body wasn't ready for this and it got back at him for trying to handle the shamans. 

"Are you okay?" spirit looked at Hao who was on his knees and hands breathing the air like it was some drug, it felt guilty that he couldn't help his master with what happened.

"Don't…" he took a deep breath "don't blame yourself…" and then Hao fell to the unconsciousness.

* * *

"You hurt!" she rushed to him and looked at his bruised cheek. "I swear I'll catch this bustard and kill him with my own hands!" Anna said angrily, 

Yoh knew she was trying to make him feel good, but he doesn't want his brother dead.

"It's because I let him go earlier…" he smiled sheepishly "it hurts".

Anna couldn't help but smile, she and Yoh got closer to each other, but she was still tough with training "you idiot, don't do that mistake next time" she tried to sound cold but couldn't help to smile.

"I won't" he kissed her on the cheek. Yoh and Anna were in a physical relationship too, though Anna never got pregnant.

They started to kiss passionately while Yoh leaded the way to their bedroom and closed after him the door.

In the night you could hear the sound of pleasure coming from the room, was it love?

* * *

'God my heads hurts' Hao grumbled as he woke up, feeling the wet grass. Slowly he stood up and gained balance. 'I need a shower…fast…" Hao hated being dirty, he liked to be clean and small the shampoo scent from his hair, and the feeling that his skin sucked some of the water in. 

With those thoughts in his head he started walking in the direction of the same inn he was the other day, he knew it was stupid to do so, but he had too.

"Hello again" the owner of the inn smiled at him when he walked towards her from the front door.

Hao smiled "I am sorry that I am bothering you again but I have to go to the spring" Hao said.

The owner looked at Hao, she felt sorry for a boy his age to walk around with no parents and money, she gave him a day free the other day and she thought about something that may help the poor boy.

"listen, why wont you work here, and you will be able to stay here while you do?" she smiled at him a warm smile, Hao couldn't say no for this offer, it was too good, he can walk out of the inn with money and a good care.

"I would like to, thank you" he bowed his head for respect 'this human is nice…maybe they aren't bad after all'

"okay your job is to wash dishes" she smiled "now you may go wash yourself and start today f you like to"

Hao nodded and ran to the hot spring. he waited for it, he felt it in his dreams, he started to scare himself for fantasizing about an hot spring, but he didn't care.

* * *

'He couldn't be that stupid, why would he come back to the same place when he knows that we are looking for him?' Yoh thought while he faced the inn. 

He walked inn and smiled at the owner "hello have you seen a brunet with brown eyes and his height like this" Yoh asked with his arm in the air showing the owner Hao's height.

"Oh are you his older brother?" she asked, Yoh nodded "well he just got into the hot spring you may go see him.

Yoh thanked the owner and when started walking towards the spring Hao was in.

When he arrived he opened the door slowly and looked in, he saw Hao leaning his head on a towel with close eyes and his body was exposed from the waist up. Yoh shook his head 'what's wrong with me.'

He walked into the room towards Hao. Hao snapped his eyes open and looked at the one who just got into HI hot spring.

"Hao come with me Yoh was inches from Hao who was still sitting in his place.

"No" came the stubborn voice "leave me alone!" Hao got up and started to head out of the room, suddenly he felt a strong big hand grabbing his arm and jerking him back, he bumped into you and stood helplessly in front of him.

"It hurts, let go" Hao said. Yoh smirked "what's wrong Hao-Chan, you can't do anything?"

Hao looked at Yoh with wide eyes, he never knew Yoh like this, he felt that his brother loved the power over him….who wouldn't.

Yoh stroked Hao's locks of shiny brown hair:" you look like a girl" he said with a mocking voice.

He deserved the mocking, he knew it, he was lucky that he even lived, Yoh's hand forced Hao to look up and meet Yoh's gaze "you will come with me Hao, or it wont be pretty, I don't want to harm your beautiful face"

"no, I wont come with you, I want to keep what I have left from this life" Hao had nothing in mind that said to give up, but he knows that he has no chance in a physical fight, so why not build guilt into the enemy.

"I am sorry" Yoh said and grabbed Hao's waist, he tossed him on his shoulder and walked out of the inn, he got some strange looks but he got over it, Hao didn't struggle, Yoh had a death grip on him.

He had no choice but to stay quiet while his life is going to end soon.

* * *

**_Well I hope u liked that chapter…took me years to update and only two hours to writer grins_**

**_Well review if it's not hard for your lazy asses! Cause giving a review is so hard and tiring!_**


	3. What is going to happan?

**_Okay peeps here is the 3 chappie...it was on my comp for some time...now i need to start the 4 chapter, so it will take time, i hope u would like this one...if not, well it's your prob...anyway thanks for the reviews people!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**SonnyGoten:** i am glad you like the story 'till now, and i hope you will keep liking it after a lot of chapters..sweatdrops...well the thing with the pink skirt isn;t a bad idea i'll think about it! grins i just love Hao as a uke cause no one ever thought about it, and in the story it seems so cool!

**Tenshi No Haru-Kaze:** pouts u didn;t have to hit me! i am sorry you couldn;t see what is happaning after Yoh took him from the hot spring! not my fault...wait it was my fault giggles well i m the one who wrotes the story and you shell suffer if i wanna! evil laugh kidding i luv ya! huggles

**mailyn asakura:** i am glad you like the fic! oh and the HoroRen thing will come after i'll finish with Hao's punishment and stuff...'till then i hope you can wait!

**Emic192:** why are you laughing? pouts if i got you right, Hao will always look smexy!

**Now for the 3 chapter: What is going to happan?**

In the way, Yoh let Hao walk on his own "why wont you just leave me alone, I've done nothing wrong! I am a awake for a week! Barely!" Hao was pissed off; he relay did nothing to deserve this.

"I told you that I don't know what they want, they told me to get you back, so here I am brining you back to them" Yoh said coldly, with a bored expression,

"I am not your property; I am not an object so you can have me whenever you want!" Hao frowned.

"Oh and that is for one of the biggest murders that lived un any life time. Do me a favor, you didn't ask someone before you killed him, they were just puppets, so why others can's do that to you?" Yoh flinched from his own words, 'that was cruel' he thought.

Hao said no word after Yoh statement, because it was true, why should he live after what he have done….

* * *

After that they didn't talk all the way until they saw Yoh's mansion.

"Well this is it" Hao said and started to walk with Yoh behind him.

Hao walked past the front door who leaded to the front yard of the house.

"Hao, we were waiting for you" his grandfather said.

"It's a shame that I had to be here by force old-man" Hao said while examine the entire group that stood in front of him.

"Don't call me an old man you!" he was cut off by Hao.

"What! You what, the grandson that you tried to kill in birth and no one of you even gave him a chance! Do me a favor and don't act like you all are pure" Hao gritted his teeth.

"Enough!" Yoh walked behind Hao "we didn't brought him here to argue"

"You are right Yoh" his grandfather sight "Hao you are to live in this house until we decide what to do with you"

"You must be kidding me! I am not going to live here!" Hao yelled, he was furious.

"You will do what I say or you wont get even a chance to live your life but to die a painful death" his grandfather's eyes widened with warning.

"I hate you" Hao whispered but only Yoh heard it.

* * *

Yoh walked in the houses halls with Hao behind him. After a few minutes of walking Yoh stopped in front of a room.

Hao bumped into Yoh "eh sorry…" he felt like such an idiot, falling into thoughts and worries, and bumping into people like an idiot.

Yoh chose to ignore it "this is your room" he said blankly

Hao nodded and got into the room. It was empty with a futon laying in the middle of the room.

Yoh got into the room and put one hand on Hao's shoulder "it will be okay" he said with a soft voice.

"Don't fucking tell me it will be okay, I am tired of this shit, people always betray me and I get to be the bad guy, even if I am doing nothing wrong…" Hao said with a broken voice while sliding Yoh's hand off of his shoulder.

Yoh found himself wordless, he have never thought about it from this point, that maybe Hao's madness was from people rejection and betrayal….it seems like not a lot of people know about Hao,

Hao slide into the futon and made himself comfortable His head was facing away from Yoh and he looked to the windows way. Maybe he has a chance to get out of the house….

"Good night Hao" Yoh said while turning off te light and heading to his and Anna's room.

But Hao had other plans from sleeping; he had enough of it for 4 years.

* * *

"Yoh are you okay? He did nothing to you did he?" Anna said with a worried voice, she didn't like the idea of Hao in their house but then she was forced to accept it.

"He did nothing Anna don't worry he isn't dangers anymore" Yoh said with a grin.

"That is what he wants us to think! And why was he here with only a towel!" she asked, curious, She was kind of jealous; Hao really looked like a girl and a beautiful girl that is.

"I caught him in a hot spring so he wore only a towel…" Yoh lay on the bed "I am exhausted"

"Then go to sleep Yoh" Anna said while giving him a kiss on the forehead, Yoh smiled and felt the sleep taking over him.

* * *

Hao slide the futon down his body, he put the robe on and climbed up to the window. The window wasn't high at all, it was 2 meters at least.

'Great' Hao grinned and climbed out, he started walking towards the front gate, until he heard a voice…

"And where do you think you are going?" asked him the mans voice

"Hmm I am going to…hmm…"he looked behind and saw Amidameru, he grinned "I am going to the lake.

Amidameru was amazed, Hao looked exactly like Yoh, he wondered Hao such an innocent face could be a murder's one.

Hao knew he had no choice to run away when Yoh's spirit found him sneaking out "you want to come to the lake too?" Amidameru looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when you are so nice?" he asked curiously

"You don't know me, so how do you know that I am not nice?" Hao asked grinning, Amidameru couldn't help but to smile too, he was too much like Yoh.

"Okay lets go then, maybe I'll get to know you a little if you don't mind" the spirit said.

"Maybe" Hao trailed off the road from the Funbari mansion.

* * *

**_End of chpter 3! i really hope you all liked that...and only if you can pleas review...if it's not to troublsome...i will love all of you who will review...so...humm yeah..._**

**_i love Hao he is so cute1 and it's kind of scary cause i have nevet thought about Hao as a cute little psycho...but there in this fic you have another reason for Hao to be psycho! poor Hao huggles Hao_**

**_well untill next chapter! _**


	4. Secrets

**_hey i am back! this is the 4 chapter! i hope you will likeit, i worked on it all night so if it's not that good, i am sorry...sniff_**

**_Nowi dont own Shaman King but Hao is my bitch! got it! takes shutgun_**

**_Hao: crazy bitch!_**

**_Damn right!_**

**_well enjoy:

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4 : Secrets**

Hao and Amidameru headed to the lack. The lack was amazingly beautiful, something you won't see every day in your life, the water were bright clear blue that shone under the dark night making the reflection of the moon look like it's not real. The flowers that surrounded the lack sparkled; their color was brighter then usual. The wind was light and it caressed Hao's face, a lot of sparks flew with the wind making the lack look magical.

Hao removed one lock of hair behind his ear, but it was no use, the hair seems to have an opinion of its own and it stays on his face. Hao sighs and lays on the wet grass, at least know his silky hair won't bother him much, it still flew and stuck to his face though.

"It's really pretty here, ne?" Hao took a big breath out; he never knew he was holding, relief?

"Indeed, I've never seen the lack so clear, looks like a huge crystal" Amidamru grinned and set beside Hao.

"Amidemaru, is the life in the Funbari mension is difficult?" Hao stared up to the sky to meet bright shiny stars.

"Well it deepened on what is your destiny…" Amidemaru looked away

Hao raised one arm and tried to catch those sparkle thingies, but they seem to find always the way out of his reach, he smiled "a destiny such as mine…."

Amidemaru looked at him. With painful gaze "I'm gonna be honest with you Hao, with this kind of destiny I think you gonna have a hard time in Funbari, especially from Anna"

Hao smirked "che , you think I don't know that already, I thought you will give me something new...well no crying about this subject, it was obvious that my freedom will turn to hell soon after I'll try to get a life" Hao grinned and set up.

The breeze was light, Hao's hair flew with the wind, short silky locks , the bright blue color of the lack shined on his face.

"I think that we should go back or your master will be really pissed" Hao got up, a chill ran through his body "damnit the robe is wet from the grass! I am freezing!" he grumbled while walking back to the Funbari mention.

"Yeah, we should, I don't think that Yoh will like the idea of you wondering around. Oh and what exactly were you doing out side of your room before I found you?"

Hao grinned "aren't you smart enough to think for yourself?" Hao chuckled while he pushed open the gate and walked inside.

"And what do you think you are doing outdoors in the middle of the night?" Hao froze 'damnit, I am in a serious shit!

"Hmm…well I was just going….to…to…" Hao mumbled while Yoh shot a death glare at him and Amidameru.

"Yoh-dono we were just taking a walk, Hao didn't intend to escape we were just hanging around the lack" the spirit explained nervously.

"I told you not to leave your room Hao; I knew I can't trust you…" Yoh shook his head

"Don't tell me, you gonna chain me to the wall of my room and let me rut in there for a week 'cause I did something wrong, ne?" Hao said sarcastically

"Stop being a wise ass Hao, and no you aren't going to be punished like that! You are going to spend your time here in my room" Yoh said firmly and started to head into the house.

"B—"Hao had no chance to finish his protest when you cut him off "no buts, come on now" and Yoh disappeared in the darkness of the Funbari mansion.

Hao grunted "I hate my life" then he walked into the house leaving a very confused Amidameru.

'Why Yoh wants him to be in his room when he said he doesn't want to see Hao or even touch him…' Amidameru snickered and disappeared.

Hao walked behind Yoh, he really didn't want to spend the night with his…Master, okay okay, so her name is Anna…still she is freaking scary when she wants!

"You will sleep in a separate bed and Anna and I will sleep on the big bed beside yours. Don't even think about running away I'll catch every movement you will do" Yoh walked into his and Anna's room.

Hao sight and entered the room "no shit, I know you will catch me, you have your fiancée to create a rope and wrap it around my neck to stay…." Hao grinned "like she did to you!"

"What did you say?" a very pissed Anna waited on the bed glaring daggers at Hao.

"Calm down Anna, you know him, likes to piss people off…" Yoh set on the opposite side of the bed and lay down.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Hao frowned

"Well you have to, get into the bed squirt!" Anna was pissed off, yup, really pissed off.

"What will you do if I won't! Huh? Bit me? You bitch!" Hao spat

Anna stood up, a deadly look on her face "watch your mouth Hao!" she started summoning the two legendary daemons, but Yoh stopped her.

"Enough you two! Anna relax and Hao!" Yoh narrowed his eyes "go to sleep now" he said with a calm voice

"Fuck you! I don't need this shit, you can't tell me what to do like I am one of your dogs!" Hao stormed out of the room.

'I really don't need this, I am going to fight them if I have to! I prefer to jump from a cliff, how can he stand that bitch, always cranky and shit!' "Spirit of fire" Hao whispered

You could hear a poof when the little 'cute' spirit showed up as it master called it "Hai!" it said cheerfully

"And what the hell are you so cheerful?" Hao looked at his spirit suspiciously.

"Hum…nothing" it…giggled? (AN: damn it so OOC! But I dunno I like the spirit chibi like and cute, but don't worry; the story will change soon enough!)

"Don't tell me 'nothing' I know you did something, now spill it!" Hao crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared

"Well…you know this Chinese and the blue haired guy?"

"Yeah…so?"

"You saw how their hair sticks up!"

"Yeah"

"Well it wont any more!" the spirit laughed hysterically

"Shut it! All of the idiots are sleeping now…" Hao rolled his eyes "well I am glad that you found something to do…I am stuck here and my so called brother treats me like a puppy!" Hao threw his Arms up with frustration

"You are a puppy Hao, you are smaller the me, weaker then me, and that is why I am treating you like I do" Yoh walked to Hao

"Eep..." with the the spirit vanished

"What do you want! Leave me alone, I am outta here!" Hao walked fast through the hall but a hand grabbed his upper arm hard.

"Itai…" Hao yelped

"Now listen to me…ototo" Yoh smirked "you will stay here, and do whatever I tell you to do..." he put one hand behind Hao's neck and was inches from his face, nose touching.

Hao's heart missed couple of beats while he flushed.

"Let go Yoh" Hao cursed himself for sounding so weak

"……." 'What am I doing…god he looks so good, but I am not gay and I have Anna I can't let me body control me! Pure thoughts! Pure thoughts!' Yoh felt Hao squirming against him and trying to get away from his grip 'oh to hell with it!' Yoh pressed Hao against him and started to suck on his neck.

Hao's eyes almost popped out from their holes "WH—what! Yoh…"Hao whispered, he couldn't control himself, instead of pushing away Hao wrapped his arm around Yoh's waist and pressed himself even more.

"What are you doing to me? You are always screwing my life when you are in it..."Yoh whispered to Hao's ear

"…don't blame me for having a bitch as a fiancée…if she was better you wouldn't have been here molesting me and groping my butt!" Hao whispered back

"Che, you like it and you know it" Yoh smirked and liked Hao's ear

"Not like you I never complained….nnn…" Hao melted in Yoh's arms "what re you going to do now Yoh…"

"I think he will come to his room and you will stay outside tonight" Anna's voice made the two boys push against each other

"Why am I the one who gets a punishment?" Hao pointed an accusing finger on Yoh "he is the one who groped!"

"Shut up and go outside, and don't eve thing about running away!" Anna glared at Hao and waited until he was outside, then she looked at Yoh "why?"

"……." Yoh lowered his gaze…what could he tell her! That he doesn't know what is happening to his body!

"Why the hell did you touch him in that way and…." Anna started to sob, she hated it when she cried but she couldn't help it "am I not good enough for you!"

"Anna…i am sorry, I didn't mean to. My body acted by itself..." Yoh felt like crying, he knew how much Anna hated to show weakness

"You are disgusting Yoh! Disgusting for lusting your own slut brother!" she yelled

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Well admit it he is a slut! He knows you are mine and he still pressed himself all over you!" Anna snapped

"Enough Anna! Stop playing innocent! I know something you thought I'll never find out…"

* * *

okay! now it ends! and you have to wait to the next chapter! so...hmm see ya soon ! review pleas! 

Hao: puppy eyes 

Hao stop it looks...WRONG! 

Hao: oh suaddup! 

Giggles evily 

**ohi almost forgot! reviews!**

**_SpiritFlam:_** well i updated...so come and read it heehee! sorry there is nor HoroRen yet but i have to show the good stuff with Hao and Yoh! And yeah Amidemaru is gullible...wait and see what troubles Hao and his little 'cute' spirit will do in the Funbari mansion! but hmm Amidamaeru helped Hao here so ...yeah...hmm dude i dunno what i am writing 'till i am on the comp and letting my imagination take over so i dunot even know what is going to happan! 

**_MegDeity:_** hmm i am not sure...i dunno what i write 'till i am on the comp so you will have to wait and see what is going to happan cause if i dont know you will have to guess: what you need to know that there is going to be a long story and a major twist i thought about! 

**_Shala:_**

**_Black Hikari:_** sniff you are so good to Hao-chan! huggels **Hao Hao: hey dont say my name with chan!** shut up bitch! ...hmm sorry. well there is a twist and i dont wanna say what it is cause i want you to read the story...so i'll say that there will be a dominant Hao when i'll get to the middle or something so now worries! okie! huggles thanks fo the review! 

**_Mailyn:_** heya! thanks for the review! well there is now HoroRen...YET! YET PEOPLE! there will be soon enough! 

**_SonnyGoten:_** awww i wuv ya too! glomps don;t we Hao-chan! **Hao: NO!** ignore him! 

thank you so much for reviewing it means lots! **_Yoh and Hao plushies to everyone who reviewed_**

**pleas review! **


End file.
